


Sunburn Treatment

by caixa



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Difference, Sunburn, helicopter parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caixa/pseuds/caixa
Summary: Pekka gives it, Juuse receives it.





	Sunburn Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boatbehind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatbehind/gifts).



> This work would not exist without my lovely muse boatbehind, @iltauinti on tumblr. 
> 
> Dude, babe, sweet goddess - thank you for kindly accepting my sporadic, typo-filled, rambling tumblr messages, and for the encouragement to translate them from Finnish to English and edit them into this legit little ficlet.
> 
> The time Juuse stayed in Pekka's home is an infinite source of inspiration, isn't it?

 

”Don’t forget the sunscreen! Tell me if you need help!”

Pekka smiles from his spot behind the laptop as Juuse passes him on his way to the backyard through the sliding patio doors. Juuse shakes his head: that’s his goalie mentor and fellow Finn, always watching over, a hovering helicopter parent he hasn’t needed in years of living an independent life, thank you very much.

On the other hand, what’s to complain. Pekka has generously opened his house for him. And Pekka has a swimming pool, oh so convenient in the sunny Nashville heat, luxuriously secluded in the fenced back garden, a private paradise compared to any hotel or motel, even to a condo pool area.

Juuse remembers the sunscreen. After the gentle teasing tone in Pekka’s voice, how could he forget?

_Tell me if you need help._

Sure, Pekka, sure. Like Juuse _needed_ the thought of Pekka’s hands running down his back, all big and warm and strong and slippery, spreading coconut scented lotion on his skin. On the small of his back. On his thighs.

Fuck, no.

Juuse does it himself the best he can, tossing handfuls where he reaches, trying to clear his mind. He had planned to sit on the sunbed but the front of his swimming shorts is still showing signs of what he’s thinking of, so he lowers the backrest and settles on his stomach. He ponders for a moment if he’d open the language study app that Peksi (Pekka! Again! Stop thinking about him, just stop) forced him to install on his phone. Concentrating on something boring like grammar, maybe prepositions, might help the situation in his pants settle down.

But that’s too boring and too much trouble. Instead, Juuse lets his eyelids droop, the comfortable warmth of the sun on his skin.

¤

When Juuse wakes up his back is burning. He turns only to feel the terry towel under him scratch his skin like steel wool.

He dives into the pool to cool down, swims to the ladder and climbs up, shaking drops of water off his hair. Pekka stands on the patio, long arms crossed over his chest, eyes lingering on Juuse as he steps on the poolside.

Juuse feels his skin heat up again when he notices Pekka looking. It’s a different kind of burn than the one on his back. He tries to fight the embarrassment by looking straight at Pekka as he walks past him inside. Looking up at him should not feel so yielding, so suggestive.

Pekka follows him with his gaze and grimaces glancing at his back.

“Ouch. Looks like you burned,” he says.

Juuse looks over his shoulder and sees his back flaming red.

“It’s nothing,” he says, trying to sound assuring. “It’ll be okay.”

“No, no,” Pekka shakes his head. “That one needs treatment.” He demonstrates his words by pressing his fingers on the hot skin. The fingertips are cool and the touch is gentle but Juuse flinches.

“See? I knew it,” Pekka says calmly. “Let me take care of it.”

¤

Juuse lets Pekka lead him deeper inside. It’s the only option really: the gentle but stern hand on his back seems inescapable.

Pekka takes him to his own bathroom. Juuse waits obediently by the counter as Pekka reaches over his head to the cabinet and takes out a flat plastic bottle.

“This is good stuff,” he says and flashes the front of the bottle to Juuse.  _After sun soothing lotion_ , it says in slanted letters. “It’s really just a moisturizer with some aloe but it’s really effective. No menthol or such, shouldn’t prickle on your skin.” Pekka squeezes a fair amount of the substance on his hand. “Even on a delicate little boy like you.”

Why oh why must Pekka be like that, teasing him, throwing his little challenging jabs? Juuse might want to protest but can’t really, because everything Pekka says comes out so smoothly, with an aura of genuine care and empathy. If it wasn’t so, Juuse sure wouldn’t have ended up in this situation, standing in nothing but his wet swimwear in Pekka’s tidy bathroom, trapped between the master of the house and the counter.

Pekka grabs the fabric of his shorts meticulously behind his back.

“Let’s see what we have here,” he says like a team doctor starting to study a fresh injury, and cautiously draws the pants a bit lower to avoid spilling the lotion on the fabric.

The waistband is tight around Juuse’s hips, right at the point where his buttocks curve out. Coolness of the conditioned air hits his damp skin.

“Oh boy,” Pekka says and inhales sharply through his teeth. Juuse can imagine how vile and painful the sunburn line looks, the contrast between the sheltered, white skin and the reddened back.

Pekka starts spreading the lotion on the shoulders, massaging them enough to relax a tension Juuse hadn’t even noticed. The cooling effect is immediate. Pekka was right, the stuff works. He must have had his share of the Tennessee sun to know a good product, or then he has got an excellent recommendation to keep it in stock for his northern guests in case somebody might need it.

Pekka squeezes another handful, brushing Juuse’s arm when he places the bottle back on the countertop. His hands glide on the curve of Juuse’s back.

Juuse can’t help secretly hoping Pekka enjoys touching his body.

¤

When Pekka reaches for the bottle for the third time his other hand rests on Juuse’s hip, over his lowered shorts. The touch is light but Juuse feels the pressure with every cell of every nerve end the hand meets.

Pekka spreads the lotion with one hand, both sides of the spine from the waist down. He’s almost finished; the slick hand feels different when Pekka reaches the unharmed skin below the pant line. Above it, the lotion quenches the burn on the skin; below it, the cool fingers are slick, wet, their moves titillating.

“S’good now? Getting better?” Pekka asks but doesn’t stop his work, he keeps on spreading another layer on the reddest area right above the sunburn line.

¤

Juuse gulps. He’s not sure if he wants to try this but he decides to go ahead.

“Lower,” he says in a choked voice.

“Lower?” Pekka confirms. The question comes out slow, like he’s playing time. He has fussed behind Juuse’s back in constant casual movement throughout the treatment, shifting and swaying on his feet but halts now. Juuse feels his eyes on his bowed forehead and lifts his gaze to meet Pekka’s in the mirror.

Juuse doesn’t say a word but he says enough: he doesn’t say no, he doesn’t back down, doesn’t laugh it off.

 _No problem_ , Pekka seems to say without words.

They both lower their gaze, Juuse leaning to the edge of the counter, cheeks burning, heart racing, Pekka grabbing the bottle, pouring a handful, rubbing his hands together.

Pekka’s hands land on Juuse’s waist, slide slowly down his sides to meet the waistband, follow it to the middle, back to the sides, fingertips reaching Juuse’s hipbones in the front, like preparing to grab him.

“Still lower?” Pekka asks softly.

“Lower,” Juuse replies.

On the next sweeps Pekka’s fingertips dive under the waistband, pushing the shorts slowly further down. Pekka reaches the top of his buttocks, letting his hand follow their curves without hesitation; he stops in the middle, letting a finger press calmly on the crack.

“How much do you want me to handle you, kid?” Pekka asks. His voice isn’t as playfully teasing as before: it’s coarse, crumbling on the edges, his eyes in the mirror straightforward, darkened.

“A lot,” Juuse says, voice and gaze unfaltering, and the hand on his ass glides further down, sinking under his shorts, massaging him in a way he’s only dared to dream of.

Pekka has his hand up to his wrist in his shorts. It’s enough to drag them down on the front, too; they press the root of Juuse’s hardening dick relentlessly, almost painfully but offering sweet friction to grind against. He almost hopes Pekka would look, of course he does but doesn’t say it, Pekka sees everything when he bows his head over Juuse’s shoulder, mouth close to his ear.

“Is this what you want?” Pekka asks, a slippery finger grazing his rim so fucking close he’s seeing stars, panting, and he grunts in approval, oh God yes, it’s what he wants. Pekka doesn’t make a move and Juuse realizes he needs to speak up, form a word.

“Yeah… Yes, that.”

When the finger slides in, he feels it everywhere at once, as chills up his spine, all the way to his neck. He has thought of this, dreamed of this, craved it for so long that now it’s too much and not enough at the same time. He wants more, endlessly. No, he wants to explode, right now.

Pekka moves his finger inside him, feeling him up, testing his reactions. Pekka’s tall body against his back like he wanted to wrap himself around him, Pekka’s arm hugging him across his chest. Juuse pants, surrendered to pleasure, he didn’t plan this, he’s sure that neither did the ever so sweet and caring Pekka, but now Pekka fondles him like all he wants is to finger-fuck Juuse into heavens and back.

“You sweet baby,” Pekka whispers into his ear, breathy and low, “You can be so fucking hot to me, Juuse.”

Pekka pulls the front of Juuse’s shorts down, releasing the erect cock, curling his long fingers around it. Juuse moans, and Pekka nibbles at his earlobe with wet lips. “Good boy,” he whispers, “Hot little one. Show me what you like.”

Juuse wants it all, he wants to be good, he wants to be hot and take all Pekka has to give to him. Pekka stretches his rim with a second finger and oh fuck he wants it in him, worrying a bit if he can take it but when it slides next to the first one the discomfort mixes into an overwhelming pleasure of being filled, touched. He’s on fire, sweet flames torching his body inside. Pekka’s other hand strokes his cock, up and down, and it’s… he doesn’t have words, he doesn’t need to put it into words. His body knows how to react.

When it reacts, he rises and collapses in an euphoric release, falling back to Pekka’s arms, against his sheltering chest, smiling an unhindered, uncontrollable smile.

“Okay, babe. Let’s get you some rest,” Pekka says. Juuse is too dazed to oppose and lets Pekka take him to his bed.

¤

He lays down on his stomach and Pekka strokes warily his back, the layer of lotion still a cool film over the sunburned skin. “It’s bound to get better now. I’ll spread some more later,” he talks softly.

The mattress shifts as Pekka gets ready to leave but dips back just as soon. Pekka brushes the cut of Juuse’s cheekbone with a curled finger.

“And we’ll talk about this, okay?”

“Okay,” Juuse agrees, and the bed sways again when Pekka leaves the room.

No further than the bathroom, though. Juuse hears water running but can imagine what the noise is supposed to cover behind the closed door. He could have offered a helping hand, reciprocate because Pekka was so good to him.

Maybe another time. Wait, no. He stops the thought, it’s quite possible that even this time has been one too many.

But Pekka said they’ll talk, and that’s a safe starting point. Safe enough to fall asleep again – this time sheltered from the blazing Tennessee sun.

 

 

 ¤ the end ¤

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate kudos and comments a great deal.
> 
> I'm caixxa and badhockeymom on Tumblr.
> 
> And remember: be careful in the sun.
> 
> xxx  
> \- caixa


End file.
